C'était l'enfer
by Bony
Summary: O.S se déroulant durant "To the last Man" - 2x13. Gwen et Jack ont une petite discussion alors qu'ils retournent à la base après avoir découvert ce qui se passe à l'hôpital Saint Teilo.


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages sont la propriété de la BBC et de Russell T. Davies. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

N/A : Ma première fic sur Torchwood ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps. Il se déroule durant "_To the last Man_" (2x13). Et non, ce n'est pas sur ce petit moment entre Jack et Ianto, même si j'aime beaucoup ce couple (même s'il est difficile d'en parler encore au présent).

* * *

**C'était l'enfer**

Au moins, maintenant, ils étaient fixés. La destruction de l'hôpital Saint Teilo entraînait un glissement temporel, et la destruction pure et simple de la ville. Mais que serait Cardiff sans sa célèbre faille, ses extraterrestres exotiques, ses fins du monde hebdomadaires et tout ce qui va avec ?

"Comment c'était ?"

"Pardon ?" fit Jack, en sortant de ses pensées.

"Comment c'était ?... La guerre ?" précisa Gwen, en voyant l'air étonné de son supérieur.

"Tu as séché tes cours d'histoire ?" se moque-t-il, en lançant un clin d'oeil complice à la jeune femme à côté de lui.

"Non ! J'étais une élève assidue" se défendit-elle.

"Bien sûr" murmura-t-il, amusé.

Il s'imaginait très bien la jeune Gwen Cooper dans son petit uniforme de lycéenne, assise au fond de la classe à discuter avec sa meilleure amie au lieu d'écouter un vieux professeur croulant leur parler d'un conflit lointain et ennuyeux.

"Pourquoi ?" finit-il par lui demander, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Gwen frissonna imperceptiblement, tout en essayant de soutenir le regard sans y parvenir. Elle aimait Rhys et elle allait l'épouser. Alors pourquoi à chaque fois que Jack posait les yeux sur elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un certain plaisir coupable ?

"Simple curiosité" se justifia-t-elle, en se demandant s'il allait parler ou pas. Le capitaine Jack Harkness était un véritable mystère, répondant aux questions par d'autres questions, brouillant les pistes et se cachant derrière un brouillard de suppositions bien plus épais que le _fog_ londonien.

"C'était l'enfer" dit-il simplement en se concentrant sur la route et sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se remémorer cette période de sa trop longue vie, comme beaucoup d'autres. Parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ironique, lui qui avait été prêt à tout pour récupérer ses années volées par l'agence du temps, il était volontaire pour en oublier des dizaines d'autres.

"Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très beaux, des morts et des blessés… La boue, le froid, la faim qui ne te lâche pas, les rats, la peur qui te ronge le ventre... et cette odeur de mort qui imprègne tout, les vêtements, la peau, les âmes... " reprit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. "Tu attends des longues heures dans les tranchés, à lire ta propre peur dans les yeux des autres. Tu attends qu'un type planqué à l'arrière donne l'ordre de monter au combat dans l'espoir de gagner trois mètres de terrain, se fichant bien de ce que cela peut coûter. Et là, la seule chose que tu espères, c'est de mourir vite, sans souffrance, d'en finir le plus vite avec cet enfer sur terre... mais c'est impossible, alors tu regardes les autres tomber près de toi. Et tu les envies. Tu les envies de ne pas être les derniers, de ne pas être celui qui..."

"Qui quoi ?"

"Rien."

Il savait qu'il était observé par Gwen et qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas l'interroger plus. Mais que pouvait-elle comprendre ? Que pouvait-elle saisir de tout ça ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, vivre depuis qu'elle avait intégré Torchwood, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était la Guerre. Lui, le soldat, en avait trop vu, en avait trop vécu et il savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres... beaucoup trop. Et il serait toujours là pour les voir, pour les vivre mais surtout pour leur survivre, alors que Gwen... Gwen ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir, qu'une personne de plus qu'il aura connu et dont parfois il se souviendra avec une certaine nostalgie. Comme tous les autres personnes qui ont un jour traversées sa vie. Et il préférait ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser qu'il les verrait tous disparaître, encore et encore, et qu'il serait toujours seul avec sa malédiction.

"Jack" tenta l'ancien policier.

"On devrait se dépêcher. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on peut bien faire. Et puis il faut encore une fois sauver Cardiff" coupa-t-il, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.


End file.
